


Latch

by mr_mustache_penis



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bluepulse, Cancer, Depression warning, Don't Worry There's a Dog Eventually, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Is this an AU?, Language Warning I guess?, M/M, Slice of Life, Wally is Still Dead Because I'm an Asshole, mentions of Birdflash, oh man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_mustache_penis/pseuds/mr_mustache_penis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting alongside your team is probably the worst place to find out you have cancer. You fight all these villains and crooks for most your life and find out you’re being beaten from the inside by something you can’t even see. It was bullshit.</p><p>At least, that’s how Bart Allen saw it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Lift My Heart Up When the Rest of Me is Down

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first multi-chapter fic and MAN is it gonna hurt. I should be uploading every week or so. Enjoy!

Fighting alongside your team is probably the worst place to find out you have cancer. You fight all these villains and crooks for most your life and find out you’re being beaten from the inside by something you can’t even see. It was bullshit.

   At least, that’s how Bart Allen saw it.

   Bart was doubled over, a sharp pain spreading through his chest. He coughed violently, gripping his stomach through the spandex of his suit. He was shaking with each cough that racked his body. A thick viscous _something_ worked its way up his throat. He covered his mouth with his hand, as another violent cough shook him. He felt something spurt from his mouth onto his palm, and looked down to see a mixture of blood and mucus pooled into his hand. He stared in shock, ignoring the fight around him until Nightwing called out to him.

   “Impulse, are you okay?” Nightwing called to the younger boy, dodging an attack from Queen Bee’s henchman. He backed into the cave wall, before sending a roundhouse kick to the goon’s stomach.

   “Yeah… I’m alright.” Bart coughed again, and Nightwing’s brow furrowed.

   “No, you’re not. Blue, get down here!”

   Jaime flew down, landing on the rock below, next to Bart. “Hey, ese, you good?” He scanned Bart with a worried look. Bart was still holding his stomach, wincing in pain.

   “Yeah, I’m crash. Totally.” He tried to smile but his lips curled into a frown as a sharp pain bloomed in stomach. Jaime frowned, concern flashing across his face.

  “Take Impulse back to HQ. Now.” Nightwing’s voice was stern. He knew Bart would try to fight but he saw the blood. Something was wrong.

  “Come on hermano we gotta go.” Jaime wrapped his arm around Bart’s waist, slinging Bart’s arm around his shoulder.  Bart didn’t bother to protest, and he slumped into Jaime’s chest. The zeta tube opened up, and they walked through, ending up in HQ.

   “Thanks Blue.” Bart grinned. His grin was short lived however, as he shook with another cough. Crimson droplets scattered across the floor, and Jaime stared at him in mute horror. There was a tense silence when Bart’s head hung in defeat.

   “Hermano… how long has this been happening?” Jaime raised an eyebrow, his voice soft.

   “A few weeks. Maybe a month.” Bart said quietly.

   Jaime crossed his arms, metal creaking against metal. “A few _weeks_? Why didn’t you didn’t tell anyone? I’m taking you to the hospital. Don’t even think about getting out this-” He saw Bart’s mouth open, but he immediately shut it.

   “Okay”

   They arrived at Central City Hospital around midnight. They managed to get Bart to a doctor, and he was being tested for various illnesses. Jaime paced around the waiting room, the hospital air was cold and sterile. It was too quiet, he missed Bart’s constant chattering. He was sure that Bart was asking the doctor a thousand questions. Hospitals were never fun. Jaime recalled his own experience when he was in surgery to get Kahji Da removed. Of course Bart was there, helping him through it. God, he hoped he was okay. Bart did so much to get here and to have a good life. It would break him if he was here for nothing.

    Footsteps echoed down the hall from the waiting room, suddenly the doors opened and Barry and Iris stormed in.

   “Where’s Bart???” Barry demanded, grabbing Jaime by his shirt.

   “Barry, let the poor child go. Can’t you see he’s worried sick?” She chided, offering Jaime a gentle smile.

   Barry let go of Jaime’s shirt, his expression softened. “Right. Right.” He sat in one of the chairs, tapping his foot nervously. “Has he been in there long?”

   “About an hour. They’re testing him for everything.”  He replied solemnly, glancing towards the closed doors of the emergency room. He was praying that Bart was alright. Hopefully it wasn’t anything too serious.

   “I don’t understand why that boy didn’t tell anyone. Coughing up blood for more than a few days, even for a hero, isn’t normal!” Barry exclaimed, the vein in his temple pulsing. Iris placed a hand on his shoulder. They exchanged a look, and Barry leaned back against the fabric chair, exhaling.

   The other doors opened, and a male doctor stepped inside.

   “Are you the Allens?” He inquired, looking up from his clipboard.

   “Yes.” They said in unison.

   “Please, come with me.” He motioned for them to follow him behind the metal doors.

   The Allens and Jaime moved to follow, when the doctor stopped them.

   “No, not you Mr. Reyes.”

   “Hey, he brought Bart here, he deserves to be there with him.” Barry commanded, giving the doctor a glare.

   “If you insist, Mr. Allen.”

   He led them through a brightly lit corridor, the cold and sterile feeling of the hospital intensifying. He brought them to one of the rooms where Bart sat on the examination table in a blue spotted hospital gown. His expression was grim, but it brightened when he saw his family and Jaime. His green eyes met Jaime’s deep brown, and he felt a warmth wash over him. Jaime sat next to him on the examination table, the sterile wax paper crunching underneath him. He didn’t care if the doctor said anything, he just wanted to be next to his best friend.

   All eyes were on the doctor now, and the anxiousness was palpable. He sighed.

   “Well, I guess I’ll start by saying that there’s no easy way to say this. I can give you all the options, of course, to help you through this.”

   “Of course Doctor,” said Iris.

   Jaime felt Bart’s thumb stroke against his hand. Bart glanced at him, his eyes leaving as quickly as they came. Jaime intertwined his fingers in Bart’s. It was the right thing to do, he thought. He was prepared for the worst, and he hoped that Bart was too.

   “I’m sorry, but it’s cancer.”

   Oh, he was not prepared for that.

   Iris gasped, clutching Barry’s arm. Barry himself was shocked, to say the least. Bart… Bart was silent, but his grip on Jaime’s hand tightened. Bart’s auburn hair fell over his eyes.

   “Hey, hermano…” Jaime brushed the hair away from Bart’s face. Tears welled in his eyes, and Bart couldn’t bring himself to speak. It was all a nightmare, right? Just a sick joke. He was going to wake up and appreciate life again if this was all a dream.

   “There are many options, despite the spread.” The doctor offered, trying to lighten the mood.

   _Spread? SPREAD?_ Bart felt sick. He was sick. He was going to vomit.

   “What are his options doc?” Barry inquired. He put his arm around Bart, in a gesture of comfort.

   “Well, it looks like bordering stage three lung cancer here, but we can treat it before it gets worse with chemotherapy and aggressive radiation. If you would like to set up a treatment plan, we can go back to the front desk and have you fill out the paperwork. I would suggest starting as soon as possible for any chance of remission.” The doctor’s expression was somber and calm, as he had rehearsed this before a thousand times, reciting to a thousand other faces. “Also, Bart should no longer participate in any, ehem, strenuous physical activities.” He gave Barry a knowing look.

   “Right. Hey wait, how did you-”

   “Doctor patient confidentiality, Mr. Allen. I see everything. Bart, you can go ahead and get dressed. Mr. Reyes?”

   “I think I’ll stay with Bart, if that’s okay.” Jaime was still holding Bart’s hand, and the doctor took notice.

   “Very well. This way please.” The doctor led the Allens out of the room, back to the waiting room and check in area.

   Jaime felt Bart let go of his hand, and saw the boy slide off the table. Bart lifted the thin linen gown over his head, and tossed it to the side in a crumpled up ball. He stood, clad only in his red boxers. Bart walked to the sink where his clothes were folded neatly on the counter. He reached out to grab them, but hesitated. He drew his hand back and ran his hand through the soft unkempt locks of his hair. _This isn’t how it’s supposed to go. I’m supposed to be free. What sick fucking joke is this?_ He tried to hold back his tears but they flowed freely, salty wet streaks running down his cheeks. A sob finally escaped him, loud and ugly. Jaime got up from the table and made his way to Bart. He stopped behind him and pulled Bart into a deep hug. He held the younger teen close, feeling the subtle shaking of Bart as he just cried.

   “Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay ese. Listen to me.” He spoke directly into Bart’s ear with a gentle tone. “I will be here to help you through this okay? Your family is here, the team is here even. We won’t let you go through this alone. You never let me handle the Reach by myself, so if you think I’d abandon you now you’re crazy hermano.” Jaime felt Bart stop, his shoulders slumping. Jaime let the younger teen go, feeling confident that Bart would be okay, just for the moment.

   Bart grabbed his clothes, and gestured for Jaime to leave the room while he changed. Jaime obliged, stepping out into the fluorescent lit hallway. He sighed. How was he going to tell the team? What was Bart going to do now that he couldn’t fight crime anymore? There were so many things to think about, not to mention whatever treatment the Allens decided to go with and how that would affect Bart. Cancer was just as scary as any villain they had faced, and if the treatment failed, well… Jaime didn’t want to think about that.

   The door opened, and Bart stepped out, wearing his blue jeans and Green Lantern tshirt. His eyes, still red and slightly puffy, were dry now. He looked at Jaime dejectedly. Jaime grabbed Bart’s arm, offering a comforting smile. His hand slid down into Bart’s, and Bart held his hand tightly. They walked down the hallway back to the waiting room, where the Allens were signing the last of the paperwork.

  “Bart,” Barry turned to them, holding a folder full of papers. “We want you to make the final decision on your treatment. These are all the options, it’s important that we look over them together. We were thinking chemotherapy, three times a week, every 2 to 3 weeks. But only you can decide what you think you can handle.” He looked at Jaime. “Jaime, I don’t mean to be rude, but this more of a private matter. I think you should go back to the team.”

   Bart glanced at Jaime, frowning. Jaime let go of Bart’s hand, and made his way towards the exit. “Call me when you can hermano. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Allen.” He waved at them, looking at Bart one last time. He left the hospital, activating his armor and flying off to Mount Justice.

**Blue Beetle, B-22**

Jaime stepped into the HQ, where nearly all of the team was waiting up for him. Nightwing approached him, while everyone else watched them expectantly.

   “Well?” Dick studied him worriedly.

   Jaime’s jaw clenched. He was not ready to tell them, but he had to do it. Fuck.

   “It’s cancer.”

   There were a few audible gasps, and Dick winced. He set a hand on Jaime’s shoulder, his expression unreadable. Artemis stormed toward them, her expression hard. Jaime drew back a little, afraid of her inevitable explosion. She halted in front of him, staring hard, before her expression softened, and she drew him into a hug. Jaime was stunned, but quickly hugged her back, not missing her sniffle softly. She let him go and walked away, not saying a word. Dick eyed her for a moment before bringing his attention back to Jaime.

   “You know he won’t be able to stay on the team while he’s in treatment, right?”

   Jaime sighed. “Yeah ese, I’m sure he does too.”

   “Will you be able to handle it? Being on the team while he’s away?” His tone was suggestive, as if there was more to their friendship then Jaime was letting on.

   “Yeah, I mean he’s my best friend. He helped me through the whole Reach thing and I wish I could be there for him like that, but he’d want me to keep fighting crime. For him. Plus, I still have college to prepare for this month. He understands.” He glanced down nervously.

   Dick eyed him skeptically. “All right, but if you need any time off, for whatever reason, let me know, okay? We understand. Do you think it will be possible for us to visit Bart in the hospital?”

   “I’m sure.” Jaime brushed him off. He felt slightly sick. “I’m going back home, I… I have packing to do.”

**Jaime Reyes, I detect your response to the Nightwing as deceitful.**

   _Oh, now you talk._ Jaime thought sarcastically.

   **Worrying about the Impulse will not help him improve his health.**

“Alright, see you tomorrow.” Dick said, walking back to the rest of the group.

   Jaime left, activating his armor once more before flying into the night sky.


	2. You, You Enchant Me Even When You're Not Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart starts his treatment. Yay.

Bart started his treatment the following week, on a Monday morning. He was sitting in a chair, where the IV was set up and ready for the nurse. Bart didn’t mind needles, but he wasn’t going to let the seriousness of the situation diminish his sense of humor.

   The nurse walked in, a pretty blonde woman with big blue eyes. She sauntered over to Bart, regarding him with a kind smile.

   “Hey there, how are you doin’ today Bart?” She had a Jersey accent, but her voice was soft.

   “Well, I’m not here to win a million dollars,” Bart said dryly.

   The nurse giggled. “Well, here, let me put this here needle in ya. I know this is hard for you, but I believe you’re gonna take it like a champ.” Bart raised an eyebrow. She took a wet wipe to his arm, then wiped it dry. She took the cap off the needle, bringing it over to Bart’s arm gingerly, careful as to not tangle the tube. “I’m going to stick it in now, okay?” Bart nodded. “Here I go.” She stuck the needle in, and pushed it gently into Bart’s vein.

   “Ah!” Bart yelped. The nurse jumped.

   “Oh my god did I hurt you?” The nursed asked, her mouth forming a concerned O.

   Bart chucked. “No, I’m sorry. I was just trying to lighten my mood.”

   “Oh, you’re a funny one.” She waggled a finger at him. “I like funny people, but you scared me.” She taped a soft, small square of cotton over the needle, to keep it in place. “Well, there ya go. Now, there’s water there so you can keep hydrated, no snacks because you might get sick, you can always ask for saltines later. The doctor should be coming in here in about an hour, so you can be taken to your hospital room to recover. If you feel sick there’s a garbage can right next to you. If you need anything just ring me, puddin’.” She made her way to the exit.

   Bart’s eyes narrowed. “Hey, do I know you from somewhere?”

   She looked back. Her face scrunched in confusion. “No, I don’t think so.” She left, and Bart shook his head.

    He took a deep breath and craned his head back to stare at the ceiling. So this was chemo, just a bunch of chemicals being pumped into his bloodstream. It wasn’t too bad, honestly didn’t feel like anything really. Doing this three times a week, every two weeks? Shouldn’t be too hard. The team was going to visit him tomorrow, he would get to see everyone, including Jaime. Jaime… He missed Jaime. He hadn’t seen him since the night he was taken to the hospital. He knew he was busy, what with starting college next month, and still being an active member of the team. Speaking of the team, he missed running. The feeling of wind in his hair, the satisfaction of punching villains in the face. He wasn’t going to be part of that for a while, possibly never again. He sighed. _Well, at least I’m not throwing up._

    An hour passed, and Bart threw up. Chunks splattered the plastic bag of the can with a thunk. The tasted of bile was still fresh as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Of course, the doctor walked in at that exact moment.

   “Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Allen, that’s an unfortunate side effect.” The doctor carefully removed his needle, placing in the hazardous material bin. “Are you able to stand?”

   Bart nodded, and he stood. He blanched. The doctor helped him shuffle to his hospital bed, and he lay on the stiff, but soft mattress.

   “Please don’t hesitate to page the nurses if you need anything, okay?” The doctor suggested, and Bart nodded. The doctor turned down the room’s lights and Bart closed his eyes.

  

   The next morning, Bart awoke slowly. The sun streamed through the blinds, catching the settling dust. Bart cracked his eyes open. He could feel the cotton sheets that where not his own, and the angled bed. _Oh right, I’m in the hospital. Chemo. I have cancer._ Bart sat up. He took a quick look around the room, noticing cards and flowers scattered about. Realization dawned on him: the team had come to visit while he was asleep. He turned to look at the nightstand, where there were even more cards and a few gifts as well. An ipod was there, next to a note that said “For distracting yourself. –Zatanna” He grabbed it, unlocking it and flipping through the music. It was all of his favorite songs. Huh. He set it back down. His head started to spin, and he sat back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

   “Knock knock. Morning sleepy head.” The blonde nurse from yesterday flounced in, smiling cheerfully. “Would you like anything for breakfast sweetie?”

   Bart took a moment to think. “Probably just a bagel. And orange juice.” Something light so he wasn’t puking up his guts later.

   “I’ll be back in a jiffy,” She left the room, and Bart was alone with his thoughts.

    Not for long though, as there was a proper knock shortly after. Jaime’s dark haired head popped in the doorway. Bart’s face lit up. “Hey hermano, you look like you could use some company.” Jaime grinned.

    “You are so crash.” Bart felt a familiar rush of happiness, and motioned for Jaime to sit next to him. Jaime obliged enthusiastically.

   Bart ogled him, bouncing slightly. He was like a puppy seeing its family again after being away for a long time. He couldn’t contain himself. He tackled Jaime, gripping him tightly. “Blue, man, I didn’t think I’d actually vomit yesterday, but I totally did and man was I feeling the mode. Other than that it wasn’t too bad. I really missed you, and the team. I guess they visited me today, but I was asleep. Look at all the cards! And flowers. Zatanna left me an ipod with my favorite music, did you help her with that? You guys are amazing!” Bart rambled. Jaime pushed him off gently, laughing.

   “Slow down hermano. Yeah, I know, they said they’d visit again later, and yeah, I did help Zatanna with the music. Not sure how well I did.” Jaime couldn’t ignore Bart’s giant smile, it made him blush. Bart was talking so fast, but it was a relief just to see him speak at all. But he wasn’t here just to hear him speak. Oh, no.

   “I have some news.” Jaime started, looking to gauge Bart’s reaction.

   “Oh, what is it?” Bart eyed him curiously. His mind began racing, thinking of a million different possibilities.

   “I’m going to college in Central City.” Jaime watched Bart’s eyes widen. “The team thought it would best if someone was close to you.”

   “What happened to school in Texas? What does your family think?” Bart questioned, concern seeping through.

   “Honestly, they’re happy. They think it’s a good choice. The medical program I’m in is pretty top notch. And they think it’s wonderful that I’ll be close to you, what with… ya know?” Jaime said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

   “That’s pretty crash hermano.” Great. Wonderful. Absolutely fantastic.

   Yeah, his best friend, closer than ever. _Crash_.

   That’s just what he wanted.

   Yup.

   Jaime ran his thumb against the top of Bart’s hand. “It’ll be great, ese.”

   Just then the nurse walked in with a covered tray. “Breakfast is ready.”

   “I’m gonna go, see you later.” Jaime left, and Bart watched him go wistfully. The nurse raised an eyebrow. She waited until Jaime was all the way down the hall before speaking.

   “I know that look,” Bart blushed, avoiding eye contact. “It’s gonna be okay sweetie.” She unfolded the tray table from the side of the bed and put his breakfast there. “Feeling are… wonky sometimes, but you can’t let them get in the way. He looks like a good friend.” She smiled, and Bart smiled despite himself.

   “Thanks.”

   “Ring me if you need me.” She winked, and walked out.

   Bart sighed. _Yeah, friend._

    Bart went through his first week of treatment pretty smoothly, and took the next couple of weeks for rest. He couldn’t help but to think of Jaime’s decision to leave Texas. Was it really just a persuasion by the team? Anyone could have moved down here, Artemis for instance. Maybe it was just an excuse… No, Jaime would never see Bart like that. They were best friends. Even if Jaime felt the same way Bart did, it wouldn’t be fair. Jaime deserved to love someone who wasn’t broken, or damaged the way he was. No, some things were better left unsaid.

   Around the second round of treatment, Bart’s hair had begun to fall out. Talk about adding insult to injury. He was playing some video game when it started. He ran his hand through his hair and clumps of auburn strands came out with it, leaving a balding spot near the top of his head. Barry was going to have a field day shaving his head.

   Bart went to his next appointment wearing a green beanie. He sat in the hospital bad, listening to his music. He was listening to an acoustic version of “Latch” by Sam Smith, one of his favorite songs. He stared at the ceiling, letting the music flow over him. This song always made him think of Jaime, and his big brown eyes, soft black hair, his gentle touch, the husk in his voice when he spoke in Spanish… Why was he listening to Sam Smith anyway? Everyone knows you listen to Sam Smith when you’re sad. It could have been worse, at least he wasn’t listening to Adele.

  “Hey hermano, how you doing?” Jaime stepped inside, catching Bart’s attention.

  Bart removed his earbuds, pausing his song. “Hey.”

  The green beanie caught Jaime’s attention. He strode over to Bart. “Since when do you wear hats ese?” He moved to grab the hat from his head, but Bart swatted his hand away.

  “Don’t.” Bart warned.

  Jaime’s brows furrowed. “Bart,”

  God, he hated when Jaime called him by his first name.

  “Let me see.” He reached out again, this time Bart let him pull back his hat gently. The bald spots were a stark contrast to the rest of Bart’s head. Jaime gasped softy. “Dios mio.”

  Bart shoved the hat back on his head. “Yeah, I know. It’s a side effect.”

  A sharp pain twanged in Jaime’s chest. His heart sank.

  “There’s nothing you can do about it.” Bart’s voice oozed with bitterness.

  “I’m sorry, hermano. Look, I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jaime left in a rush, a new idea sparking in his mind.

   Bart frowned, and plugged his ear buds back in, distracting himself.

   Jaime went home, and made his way to the bathroom. He pulled out the electric clippers from underneath the sink. He stared at himself in the mirror, looking at his black hair.

   **Jaime Reyes, are you sure altering your physical appearance is within your best interest?**

“It’s for Bart.”

   **Of course it is.**

   Jaime ignored the AI, and turned on the clippers. He brought them to his scalp. BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

 

   Jaime wore a hood over his head the next day when he went to visit, grinning to himself. This plan was great, he was sure Bart was going to be happy when he saw what Jaime did. It was the least he could do for his best friend.

   “Hey hermano.” Jaime walked in Bart’s hospital room confidently.

   “What’s with the hood?” asked Bart, raising his eyebrows.

   “I have a surprise for you.” An impish smile crossed Jaime’s face.

   _A surprise? Oh god what now?_

   Jaime Drew back his hood, revealing his haircut. The sides of his head were shaved, leaving a strip of short black hair in the middle. He gave himself a mohawk. A really shitty mohawk.

   Bart blinked. _What the f-_

“JAIME WHAT DID YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!” Bart slammed his hands against the mattress.

   Jaime flinched. That was not the reaction he was expecting.

   “I cut my hair. I... I thought that it would make you feel better. I mean, I’ve seen that whole movie where the girl shaves her head and-”

   “I don’t care about my hair. I like your hair the way it is, you didn’t have to do that!” He insisted.

   “But I thought-”

   “YOU LOOK LIKE A SKUNK!” Bart giggled, falling back against the bed.

    Jaime loomed over him. “I’m going to get you hermano.” He glared threateningly.

    Bart looked up at him with big green eyes, and Jaime resolve broke. He sat next to Bart on his bed. “Is it really that bad?”

    “I dunno, I guess I can get used to it.” Bart took his hand and rubbed Jaime’s scalp, combing his fingers through the strip of hair. It was so soft.

   A blush crept up Jaime’s neck. He liked Bart’s fingers in his hair. He moved his face closer, and Bart caught his gaze.

   “Blue,” he said breathily, gazing down at Jaime’s lips for a fraction of a second. Their eyes locked.

   Jaime jumped, getting up from where he sat and making his way to the door. “I gotta-” He ran out.

   “Jaime!” Bart clenched the sheet in his fist.

   Too late, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's haircut was in reference to his god awful mohawk in "Justice League VS Teen Titans. I thought it would be fun to poke fun at it. Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	3. If There Are Boundaries, I Will Try to Knock Them Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime confronts his feelings. And stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't wait. I love this chapter.

The next few weeks were a blur. Bart had Barry shave his head. Jaime started school. They hadn’t seen each other since the hair incident. Bart didn’t talk much to anyone after that, and Jaime… well he was fighting his own internal battle.

   He sat in the lobby of Mount Justice, studying a mission file. He kept thinking back to that moment with Bart in the hospital. He nearly… well, would it have been so bad? To feel Bart’s lips against his own, to hold the young teen close in way that was no less different than he was used to? Why couldn’t he just admit his feelings for Bart? Would it really be torture? Did it really matter how much time Bart could have? Isn’t it better to be honest with someone than to leave them thinking there’s always something wrong? Bart was strong. He deserved to know the truth, even if he didn’t feel the same way Jaime did. Bart was his best friend, and anything but fragile. Jaime cared deeply for him, cancer or not.

   “Hey, Blue, can I talk to you for a second?” Dick approached him.

   “Sure ese, what’s up?” He set down the case file.

   “Not here.” Dick motioned for him to follow into one of the empty rooms. Jaime followed hesitantly, not sure if he should be worried.

   Dick closed the door behind them, then sighed.

   “Listen, I’m going to be real with you here. I’ve seen the way you’ve been acting since you saw Bart last. You’re miserable, and don’t try to deny it either,” he said.

   Jaime’s mouth snapped shut.

   “You’re holding out your feelings. You’re afraid. You think Bart won’t believe you. You’re thinking of time you could have instead of living in the moment. You shouldn't wait, or not tell him. Believe me, if you're afraid of his feelings, I'm sure he feels the same way. Do not hold out because you’re afraid. I loved Wally, more than Artemis will ever know. I never told him, because I felt like he'd never look at me the same. I was wrong to do that, he would have accepted me no matter what. But it's too late for me. So go, tell him. He deserves to know the truth, and if something happens to him, at least he was loved.”

   Jaime’s jaw dropped. That was not what he was expecting. Again.

  “You literally cut your hair for that kid.” Dick laughed. “If that’s not love I don’t know what is.”

   Jaime half-smiled. “I guess you’re right. Hey, I was thinking about taking you up on that time off offer.”

   “Done and done. Now go, tell him.”

   Jaime’s eyes brightened for the first time in weeks. Excitement ran through him, and he sprinted to the door. “Thanks hermano.” He opened the door, and didn’t stop running.

   “I think I did a good job Wally.” Dick said, glancing up at the ceiling with wet eyes.

 

   Jaime waited until Bart’s next appointment to tell him. He thought long and hard about what he was going to say, he didn’t want to mess this up. He made his way through the hospital, back to the familiar room. Bart was laying down, as usual. Jaime knocked on the doorway.

  “Bart.” He stepped inside. “I need to talk to you.”

  “Oh, now you you wanna talk to me? Aren’t you gonna just run away again?” Bart sneered.

  Jaime was taken aback by the sudden anger in Bart’s voice. He shook it off.

  “Hermano… I’ve been thinking. I’ve been thinking of how to say this for weeks. I really care about you. You’re my best friend. I’ve been worried about whether or not I should tell you, because you deserve to know the truth and I just can’t stand to think that I’m hurting you, because that hurts me.”

   Bart just stared.

   “Ever since you helped me through the thing with the Reach, and with us spending time together… I realized that I saw you as more than just some kid. You really make me happy, and with you having cancer, it’s like why couldn’t have told you sooner? Sometimes I think it wouldn’t be fair, that you think I would be leading you on or I’d leave you for someone else when the truth is you’re all I’ve wanted for a year now.”

   Bart’s jaw dropped. “Jaime-”

   “There’s a song, it goes: ‘Bésame, bésame mucho. Que tengo miedo a tenerte y perderte otra vez’.” He moved closer, sitting near Bart’s torso. “It means: ‘Kiss me, kiss me a lot. For I am afraid of having you and losing you all over again.’ I can’t ask you to feel the same way, but I just want to try something.” He moved even closer, until his face was inches away from Bart’s. Bart sat incredibly still, not sure what was happening.

   Jaime closed the gap between them with a kiss, his lips pressed against Bart’s. A longing Bart never knew he had stirred up inside him. Bart leaned in, his eyes closed, pressing his own soft lips into Jaime’s, taking him in like water after exercise. They parted, and Bart went red.

   “Dammit Blue!” Bart cried.

   _Oh shit._

   “You… you beat me to it!” He threw his head back gleefully.

   Jaime sighed in relief. “You pendejo!” He punched Bart in the shoulder. His heart settled.

   “So, can I call you my boyfriend now?” Bart didn’t waste a second, did he?

   “Well, um, I mean-” Jaime stuttered like an old car engine. “Yeah, I think that was the point.”

   “ _Crash_.” Bart nuzzled his face in Jaime’s collar bone, catching a whiff of cinnamon.

   For that moment, the planets aligned, time stopped, and everything was right with their world.

 

   In October, Jaime decided that Bart should live with him. He lived much closer to the hospital, and there was no reason why he shouldn’t move in. They practically lived together when they were on the team.

   “Oh my stars, don’t you think we’re moving a bit fast?” Bart drawled in a Southern accent, batting his eye lashes, which made Jaime chuckle.

   “I mean, if you don’t want to, I can always just live by myself. With good wi-fi, and countless bags of Chicken Wizzies.” Jaime waggled his eyebrows at him.

   Bart’s eyes went round at the mention of his favorite snack. “Jaime, my beautiful cinnamon stick, of course I’ll move in with you. I just… I’m not in the best physical condition, ya know?” Bart was referring to the fact he had lost so much weight in the last 3 months since starting his treatment.

   Jaime nodded. “I know, your bony butt couldn’t lift a pan. That’s why I talked to Barry and Dick, they’re gonna move your stuff in for you.” He kissed Bart on the nose, his face scrunching in delight.

   “Should I be jealous of the strapping young men wandering around our apartment?”

   “Cariño, one of them is your grandpa.”

   Bart shrugged his shoulders. Hey, his grandfather was attractive. It was an Allen thing.

   So at the end of the week Bart made his way to Jaime’s apartment for the first time. It was a quaint little place right by the university, and about a twenty minute walk from the hospital. He knocked on Jaime’s door, and Jaime answered, pulling him inside with a flourish.

   “What, you’re not going to carry me across the threshold?” Bart teased, pecking him on the cheek.

   “No, I have something better. Wait here.” Jaime ran off, leaving Bart by himself.

   Bart quietly observed his new home. He was standing in what would be considered the living room. A brown leather couch took up most of the space, the TV mounted on the wall it faced. The open kitchenette was behind him. A hallway stemmed from the kitchen, with two doors Bart could only assume were the bathroom and the bedroom. Bart ran his hand against the smooth leather, it was cool to the touch. Jaime came back, and practically dragged Bart down the hallway. He covered Bart’s eyes with his hands. He pushed the door open with his foot and led Bart inside.

   “Is this the part where you show me your sex dungeon?” Bart asked innocently.

   Jaime snorted. “Now what would you know about that?” He muttered into Bart’s ear, causing Bart to blush uncontrollably.

    “Nothing, I’m a child of god.” Bart stated, which made Jaime snort even louder.

    “Jesus. Okay, here.” Jaime removed his hands, allowing Bart to see his surprise.

    Candles dimly lit the bathroom, the scent of vanilla and lavender permeated the air. A bath was drawn, the porcelain tub filled to the brim with a thick layer of suds. Bart’s ipod was docked on a small house speaker, perched on the back of the toilet. Soft music played from it.

   “Is this for me?” Bart started to tear up.

   “Welcome home.” Jaime smiled.

   Bart turned to hug him, squeezing him tightly.

   “Thank you.”

   “Go ahead, I’ll turn around.” Jaime had his back to Bart while he took of his clothes.

   Bart stuck one foot, then the other into the steaming water. He lowed himself into the water.

   “You can turn around now.” Bart sat in the tub, his naked body covered by the thick suds.

   Jaime sat on the edge of the tub, where Bart’s head rested. He began to massage Bart shoulders gently. Bart moaned in delight, his head hung back against the cool tub. The warm water splashed gently.

   “Blue, you make my girlhood tremble.”

   Jaime chuckled. “Cariño, you’re a riot.” He leaned down carefully to kiss Bart’s temple.

   “I’m here all week.” Bart retorted.

   “And then some.”

   “Hey, Blue, where am I sleeping?”

   That was a good question, actually. Jaime had just assumed that they were going to share his bed, but considering Bart’s age and condition he didn’t want there to be anything… sexual happening. Not that Jaime had even considered that before. It was up to Bart, whatever he was comfortable with, of course.

   “Well, would you mind sharing a bed with me? I mean, are you okay with that?” Jaime asked nervously.

   Bart thought about it. “Well, just know that I’m a kicker. And I snore.”

   “You kick _and_ snore? Oh, no dude you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” Jaime joked playfully, earning him a splash. Jaime got up, grabbed the towel hanging from the metal bar, folding it and setting by the tub. “I’m going let you soak for a bit. The bedroom is right across the hall. I’m actually about to go in there now and study for a bit. Are you hungry? I can make some pizza rolls.”

   “I’m fine, babe. Go study.” Bart waved him off. He closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the water.

   _He called me babe._ Jaime kissed Bart’s forehead, before leaving the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.

   Jaime sat on his queen sized bed, shuffling through his school papers. Why did he decide to be a dentist of all things? Stupid dental school. Stupid teeth.

   Bart opened the door, peering his head in. “Can I come in?”

   “You don’t have to ask, cariño.” Jaime set his papers to the side, and pat the side of the bed next to him.

    Bart walked in, wearing a long black t-shirt that hung loosely on his slender frame, and gray boxers. His dark under eye circles looked almost like bruises in the soft lamplight. Jaime stared.

   “Don’t look at me, I’m hideous.” Bart covered his face. “I don’t have my face on.”

   “Oh, shut up.” Jaime moved to the edge of the bed, reaching out to grab Bart. He pulled him onto the bed with a slight “oof.”

    “I should report you for animal abuse.” Bart pouted.

    He was finally there, beside Jaime. Jaime could just reach out touch him, hold him. He never had to wonder where Bart was, because he’d always be just a few feet away. It was a wonderful feeling, to have the person who was slowly becoming his world always within reach. It felt… right.

   “You’re quite the comedian today aren’t you?” Jaime chided, holding Bart’s hand.

   “Spoiler alert: I’ve always been funny. It’s a speedster thing. We’re… _quick witted_.” Bart smirked, satisfied with himself and that horrible pun.

   Jaime groaned. He rolled his eyes, and shoved Bart lightly in the shoulder.

   “That’s our sign to go to sleep, ese.” Jaime let go of Bart’s hand, and went to turn off the lights.

   Meanwhile, Bart got under the covers, stretching until he found a comfortable position. Jaime came back to bed, getting under the covers himself. He moved closer to Bart, leaning his chest into Bart’s back, until they fit together like two puzzle pieces. Bart’s heart raced. He had never been this close to anyone in… well, ever. Jaime slung his right arm over Bart’s torso, grabbing Bart’s hand and holding it close to Bart’s chest. Bart’s breathing slowed, more relaxed. He closed his eyes.

   For the first time in months, Bart knew what home felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the kudos and any comments you guys leave. They really motivate me. Also, if you want to keep updated, just bookmark this story. Thank you guys so much :)  
> Next chapter will next up next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! :)


End file.
